


a practice in photography

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave Strider has an interest in photography... and in his best friend.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 1





	a practice in photography

Dave snaps a photo and looks down at the camera as the polaroid comes out, out of a horrible habit. He shakes the photograph.

Dave looks at the scene that he took outside of his window. He might not be allowed outside, but he can still enjoy the view.

Dave turns to look at his laptop. He wonders if his best friend would like the picture or if he's just going to make fun of it like he makes fun of his horrible selfies.

Dave decides to send the photo anyway. John responds with dave, i think you meant to send this to Jade. sorry but i don't really care about seeing your inspiration posts :p

Dave can't help but feel pride at that. 


End file.
